In the past, various repair systems have been developed for the repair of rotted sections of wooden poles such as are used for electric transmission lines. For the most part; these have included the use of reinforced concrete or plastic encased around the rotted portion of the pole adjacent to the ground line. Such repair systems are objectionable since they all involve on-site mixing of the semiliquid repair material which is frequently very inconvenient and also requires excavating a large annular hole around the pole to permit installation of the reinforcing encasing material around the pole. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 961,837, issued Jun. 21, 1910 to Briffod; 966,337, issued Aug. 2, 1910 to Lamb; 1,598,591, issued Aug. 31, 1926 to Barrett; 4,365,451, issued Dec. 28, 1982.
In addition to the use of such concrete or plastic reinforced sleeve constructions, a number of inventors have provided outer reinforcing pole stub elements which are driven into the ground with the upper portions thereof overlapping and attached to the above-ground portions of the pole to be reinforced. While these do not require the preparation and insertion of the semi-liquid encasing material on site, they all require the use of relatively complicated attachment mechanisms which involve either drilling holes through the diameter of the pole and the use of bolt and nut attachment means or, in the alternative, require banding of the reinforcing system to the outside of the exposed portion of the pole immediately above the groundline. None of these systems provide the simplistic, easily installed solution provided by the present invention.